


8.Bros Don't Call Other Bros Gay

by blingblingjonghyunbby



Category: Block B, GOT7
Genre: 3 Finger Rule, Bromo Kink, M/M, No Homo, Straights Only, Zico X Everyone Collection, bottom JB, top zico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 16:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12774810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blingblingjonghyunbby/pseuds/blingblingjonghyunbby
Summary: Zico and Jb get it on. But Jb is still straight, he ain't some sort of homo...





	8.Bros Don't Call Other Bros Gay

“Just so you know, I’m not gay” 

 

Jiho pants and looks up disconcertedly at Jaebum who was currently straddling him, his body firmly pressed against the elders and locking him down as they sit on Jiho’s bed.  

 

“Okay dude” 

 

Jiho has barely managed to breathe out the words before he felt the warm lips go back to aggressively attacking his own mouth. He couldn’t make out the mumbled reply Jaebum gave, but he could’ve sworn he heard  _ “No homo” _ from the younger’s lips before they attached themselves to Jiho’s neck and started sucking passionately. 

 

Jaebum kissed down Jiho’s neck until the other’s shirt got in the way. 

 

“Take it off” Jaebum mumbles, tugging at the hem. 

 

“Take yours off first” 

 

Jiho bit back a laugh when the other looked at him with a frown. 

 

“Dude no, I asked you first you fuckin-”

 

“Stop being a pussy and take off your shirt man” 

 

Jiho stared at Jaebum, already knowing he’s won when he saw the growing need to protect his heterosexual masculinity in the younger’s eyes. 

 

“Dude whatever” Jaebum pulls off his shirt, giving Jiho a look to show  _ how content he is with his masculinity  _ and wasted no time before he pulled off Jiho’s as well and flings it to the side.  __

 

Jaebum shoved his tongue harder into Jiho’s mouth than before, as he tried to regain any sense of dominance lost after Jiho called him a pussy. 

 

As the two continued to heavily make out, with Jiho’s  _ cock _ continuing to harden and the younger’s following suit. Jaebum needed more friction. He  _ demanded _ it. Jaebum rolled his hips down against Jiho’s, suddenly grinding down hard against him. Jiho choked loudly on a moan, and squeezed his eyes shut when Jaebum pulled his gayass godly hips away from his. 

 

“Sorry dude” Jaebum breathed out, smirking into Jiho’s shoulder “bit gay”

 

Jiho let out an angry breath and dug his fingers into Jaebum’s thicc thighs, which caused a surprised groan to escape the younger’s lips, his warm breath hard against Jiho’s bare skin. 

 

“You ready to be prepped dude?” Jiho asked, his breath low and seductive as he captured Jaebum’s mouth in a kiss. 

 

“What?” Jaebum asked as he pulled away, “Get your dick away from my ass dude” 

 

Jiho snorts lightly and nips Jaebum’s lower lip, tugging it slightly before pressing a soft kiss over it. 

 

“No way I’m letting a skinny little homo like you top me”

 

“I’m not a homo, I’m straight-” Jaebum defensively starts.

 

Jiho flips them over so Jaebum is under him, looking up at Jiho with a glint of something  _ extra gay _ in his eyes. 

 

“Yeah okay” Jaebum breathed out, “Sounds good dad -  **dude** .  **Dude** . Sounds good  **dude** ”

 

Jiho smiled and latched his hands onto Jaebum’s belt and startled fiddling, quickly ridding him of it and pulling down the younger’s skin tight jeans, not even taking them off completely before Jiho reached for the lube, and squirted it onto his long fingers. 

 

Jaebum would never admit this to his bro Jiho but it wasn’t the first time he bottomed out to a dude, all times he will strongly defend against being gay. Jaebum had a rule for when he bottomed, ‘the three finger rule’. If and when Jaebum takes more than three fingers up his ass, it was gay.

 

Jaebum hisses as he takes the first finger. Only one finger. Not gay in Jaebum’s book. 

Two enter and - no - nope scissoring between bros. Between dudes. Not gay.

After the third, and Jaebum felt loose, ready to be (platonically) fucked.

 

“I’m-It’s ready. You can do it now dude” Jaebum stutters out between moans. 

 

“Yeah man?” Jiho whispered, leaning down so his face was pressed right against Jaebum’s, barely touching, “You think you’re ready for me dude?”

 

Jaebum gasped when Jiho pulled his fingers out slowly, using his extra (slippery) hand to unbuckle his belt. Jaebum watched the older unzip his jeans, as he blamed his salivating mouth on his unbalanced diet when he saw Jiho’s hard on,  _ very _ obvious through his underwear. Jaebum refused to watch Jiho pull it out, a bro should only come face to face with his bros penis only once and that is accidently at the urinal. 

 

Jaebum has his eyes softly shut when he feels Jiho gently ease into his bro. Jaebum stifles a pussy ass yelp of pleasure as he buries his face into his arm, as Jiho lets out a low grunt,  _ over and over  _ as he continues to slam his full length into the younger. 

 

Jiho falters ever so slightly when he feels Jaebum squeeze around his aching dick. 

 

“Fuck man...hate to gay up the place but I think I’m gonna cum” Jiho groans out. 

 

Jaebum grabs hold of erection and tries clearing his mind of all the gay shit rushing through it. 

 

_ I’m not gay I’m not gay I’m not gay _

 

Jaebum recited his personal mantra in his head as he started to flick his wrist in time to Jiho’s thrusts, sputtering out small choked moans. 

 

“Fuck dude” Jaebum closes his eyes and clenches around Jiho. “No homo!!” he groans as he let’s go all over his stomach, pushing harder against the older as he feels the thrusts starting to become sporadic and desperate, and winces when he feels Jiho release inside of him moaning loudly. 

 

“That was straightest gay sex I’ve ever had” Jiho pants quietly to himself, pulling slowly out of Jaebum and falling back onto the bed next to him. 

 

Jaebum resists his reflex to make a pillow wall between them to prevent gay shit, and instead closes his eyes and thinks aloud. 

 

“Maybe next time I can give you a brojob”

**Author's Note:**

> hetero jb makes a comeback


End file.
